


Blood Moon

by loneReyloTrashCan



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Rey - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loneReyloTrashCan/pseuds/loneReyloTrashCan
Summary: Rey is an orphan who does dead-end work to barely scrape by, until she receives a letter in the mail informing her that she's heir to Kenobi estate, and she chooses to claim the estate to get away from her dissatisfaction with life.She moves in and develops feelings for the caretaker of the estate, Ben Solo. When she tries to pursue him, she learns he has a dark secret.In chapter 1, I cover her life and acceptance of the letter. She'll meet Ben in chapter two.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey awoke with a start, thunder unceremoniously ripping her from sleep. She sat up in bed, chest heaving, night clothes drenched in sweat and clinging to her body. Her eyes darted across the room as her mind tried to ground itself. _You’re awake. It was a nightmare. The same nightmare._ She pushed the thought away and tried not to linger on it, her breath finally slowing as rain pelted the window outside.  _Great, more rain. That means no work today._ As if to confirm this thought, Rey’s cell phone buzzed on the bed beside her, the light illuminating one corner of her small studio apartment. She reached for it and held it to her face, wincing at the painful glaring light. **Rain to continue into tomorrow. Enjoy your long weekend.**

            She sighed and tossed the phone back onto the bed, turning instead to her alarm clock, which was only minutes from waking her up itself, and turning it off with a loud smack. She collapsed back onto the bed and bore her eyes into the ceiling, hoping in vain to see something different this time, something that felt like home. The same cracked and neglected texture stared back at her, cold and unforgiving. Just like the life she barely held onto.

            Tears welled in her eyes at the thought of another day without pay, and she reached an arm up to cover her face, shielding the dark room from her shame. Lightning filled the apartment with brilliant light again and thunder followed soon after. The whole building shook and Rey’s heart skipped, a sudden primal fear gripping every fiber of her being. Ever since she was a child, she’d been terrified of storms. The rest of the children would laugh and play in the rain, and she’d lay curled up in bed, usually crying, her hands over her ears to mask the sound of the storm outside.

            She couldn’t articulate why she was so afraid of storms, if someone were to ask her, she wouldn’t know where to begin. Perhaps it was because they were just one more thing she couldn’t control in a world full of instability. Or perhaps it was because she never had anyone to tell her it was alright, that it would pass in time. No one to hold her and reassure her when she needed it most. She’d never known her parents, after all. And she had no immediate or distant family that she knew of. She spent most of her childhood moving from orphanage to foster home and back again, no family ever seeming to want her around for long. This may have been because she was different, because bad luck had a way of following her everywhere she went. Sometimes she swore her feelings alone could cause such great harm to the world around her. Expensive things would mysteriously break, windows and doors would open, and no matter how many times she swore she didn’t do it, they’d always bring her back.

The only constant in her life was her caretaker at the orphanage, though calling him that was a stretch. His name was Unkar Plutt. He’d spend most of the time barking orders at her, telling her what needed cleaning, and when to go to bed. Nothing more. She supposed she should be grateful in some way, if it weren’t for him she wouldn’t have a job at all. And as shitty of a job as it was, it was the only opportunity she had. She was on a team of scavengers, glorified garbage pickers and dumpster divers. She and her team would scour landfills for hours at a time in search of valuable electronics which would then get passed to Unkar. From there he’d determine their days pay, not based on hours, but on what they’d found. It was a cruel system, but a system she had no way around. The conditions they worked under were far from fair, and often very dangerous. But even Unkar had his limits. It was more about liability than anything else. Picking through metal scrap in a storm this size wasn’t safe.

She wept silently in the dark, the storm an unwelcome soundtrack to her misery. She wondered if she’d ever get out of this, if she’d ever get to be something. She was only 20 years old and yet she felt as if she’d lived one hundred lifetimes already. She shouldn’t be this tired. She shouldn’t be this miserable. Something had to change.

When she woke again, it was midday and the rain was still coming down. To Rey’s relief, the storm had given way to a steady rainfall, with no thunder or lightning to worry over. She stretched and shuffled out of bed, unsure of what to do with the next three days. Stepping carefully over the scattered clothes on the floor, she made her way to the bathroom and flicked on the light.

When she saw herself in the mirror, she was entirely unsurprised to see how puffy her eyes were from crying the night before. Lack of restful sleep also had something to do with it, she was sure, but these days she spent so much of her waking life in sadness that it was beginning to show on her face. She reached up to rub her eyes then settled her hands on the sink, her head lowered in exhausted contemplation. Then she remembered. It was pay day.

She rushed out from the bathroom and pulled on her sweatpants and a sweatshirt, before ransacking her room to locate her keys. Once she finally found them, she quickly ran for the door and into the hallway, clamoring down the stairs to the mailboxes she shared with the others in her building. She opened her box to find a stack of envelopes, most of which were unpaid bills and junk mail she tossed in the bin beside her. She got to her check and breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she had at least a week’s worth of food in her hands. As she was about to toss the last envelope aside, her eyes caught something.

Beneath her paycheck was a thick envelope, yellow in color and addressed to her. She turned it over in her hand curiously and saw that it was stamped with a wax seal. She strained her eyes and saw the seal was in fact a family crest, one she didn’t recognize. It bore the symbol of a fist clutching a snake and hammer in it’s fingers, the serpent winding around its wrist.

For reasons she couldn’t determine, her heart thudded wildly in her chest. She tore the envelope open and unfolded a series of pages that seemed to be a letter. She read it quickly, eyes widening as each line sunk into her mind.

_Dear Rey,_

_You are the sole descendant of one Ben Kenobi, who has recently passed away. His assets, including his home estate, are yours if you choose to claim them in the next 10 days, after which the estate will be auctioned off to the highest bidder._

_This may come as a shock to you, but I implore you to accept this offer and claim the inheritance. It is an historic residence and should be taken care of as such. If it were to make it to auction, there’s no telling what would become of it. If the estate were to be passed on, it could be preserved. Please contact me at your earliest convenience._

_Maz Kanata_

_Executor of the Kenobi Estate_

Rey’s eyes widened as her eyes made their way to the bottom of the page. Her? An heir to some large estate, and one she’d never heard of no less. And who was Ben Kenobi? Something flickered inside her mind as she thought of the name again, something she couldn’t place. Why, after so many years of nothing, has an answer finally arrived? It all seemed too good to be true, perhaps someone playing a cruel trick on her. To what avail, she couldn’t say. When her eyes met the letter again, her heart returned to its dizzying speed, and she knew she had to try. This could be her only chance to get out, assuming it was true. She wouldn’t let it slip through her fingers.

She’d opted to take the train when she left for Kenobi estate. In addition to her fear of storms, she harbored a hidden unease at the idea of flying anywhere. The thought of being 30,000 feet above the ground was nauseating, and while plane accidents were statistically unlikely, she still preferred being as close to the ground as possible when traveling. Her head bobbed lazily against the window of the train as the world blurred past, rain still forming droplets on the glass only inches from her lightly freckled face. Sleep teased her mind and each bump or shift in the train pulled her out of it, an annoying experience that had gone on for several hours now. The hood of her sweatshirt was pulled up protecting her from any wandering eyes in seats nearby. She was taking a huge risk and was in no mood to socialize. What if she showed up and nothing was there? No estate, no people, just an empty lot, and her empty pockets. She had spent a portion of her last check for this train ticket, and there was no going back now,

After a few more minutes of head bobbing, and sleep finally overwhelmed her.

She saw a large building, three stories in height, made of stone and wood, looming in the distance, and she knew at once she was having the nightmare again. Just like every other time, all her attempts to wake up were to no avail. She found herself moving toward the building, up the long walkway, and approaching the door. She struggled against herself, but the large doors swung open, and darkness engulfed her. She stumbled in the darkness, grasping for purchase, desperately trying to call for help, but just like most nightmares, her throat refused to obey her.

Suddenly, a rumble filled the room and bellowed toward her. She heard the rumble dissolve into an animalistic growl, something of utter horror rattling her ears. Just then, a pair of yellow eyes emerged from the dark in front of her, and the long, black snout of a dog-like creature came into focus. Its jaws shook with the force of its growl, drool streaming down its snout in long, thick strings. The creature lunged forward with a howl, and Rey raised her arms to cover herself, and woke violently.

Gasping for air and clutching her chest, she surveyed the cabin around her, to see that it was now night, and most passengers were asleep, while some read by booklight. She sunk back into her seat, heart throbbing, still shaking from the gripping fear of her own subconscious. She calmed herself down and reached into her pocket to check the time on her phone. _Ah, good. Only a few more hours._ She sighed and turned over again, intent on sleeping until she reached her stop.

She closed her eyes, but all she could see were a pair of yellow eyes, watching her in the dark.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is introduced to her new home, and decides it's time to meet her new groundskeeper, Ben Solo.

Rey had called Maz Kanata before departing for the train station, and she was ecstatic to hear from her. She spoke to Rey as if they’d known each other for years, the tone Maz took was that of a jubilant grandmother hearing from her children for the first time in years. This was initially a shock for Rey, but it dissipated quickly as Maz went on and on over the phone. There was something in the woman’s voice that eased her suspicions and coaxed the long dormant feeling of trust within Rey. Maz told her she’d be happy to pick her up from the train station when she arrived and show her around the grounds of her new property. Rey agreed to this arrangement, it would be nice to put a face to the voice that stood out so strongly on the phone, and she would need help getting her bearings in what would without a doubt be a much bigger home than she’d ever known.

            Rey stepped out of the train and into the throng of people, her head swiveling left and right, surveying for Maz. People shuffled past Rey unapologetically, many stopping to scoff at her seeming lack of urgency. After a few minutes of zig-zagging through the crowd, Rey stopped dead as she saw a large white banner held at shoulder height which bore her name, and a short, very giddy little woman waving frantically beneath it. She looked maybe seventy, her medium length white hair curled precariously atop her head. And she was short. Astoundingly short. Her head barely matched Rey’s shoulder height, and Rey was of incredibly average size.

            “You must be Maz.” Rey couldn’t help but smile at the little woman as she extended her hand in greeting.

            “Yes, and what a pleasure it is to finally meet you… _Rey.”_ Maz reached out and shook with impressive vigor for someone of her size and age, her eyes gleaming up at Rey from behind a wide set of spectacles.

            “My _my…_ you are so young.” Maz mused, as she looked Rey up and down, seeming to file every little detail of her persona somewhere deep in her head.

            “Come, this way. Your ride is waiting.” She gestured excitedly toward the parking lot, still obscured by the crowd. Rey blinked in confusion but followed Maz, whose speed she had underestimated.

            “My ride? Did someone else drive you here?” Rey asked.

            Maz chuckled and took her hand, rushing her through the crowd and finally into the open. “No, I felt like riding in style today.”

            A limo was waiting for them at the end of the walkway, black and shimmering in the sun before them. Rey stopped in front of it, hoping she didn’t look as out of place as she felt.

            “You…you can’t be serious. Maz, you didn’t need to go to all this trouble-“

            Maz waved her hand absent-mindedly and cut Rey off before she could finish.

            “Nonsense, child. I simply plucked this beauty from your garage. I wanted you to get a little taste of what’s in store.” She winked and hopped in the back gesturing for Rey to follow. At a loss for words, she slipped into the luxurious vehicle and prepared for what else would be waiting for her at the estate.   

As they passed under the large iron gate, a fog settled on the hills around them. The limo rounded another bend in the road, Rey watched the Kenobi Crest atop the entrance gate fade behind them. Unease crept up her spine, and with a jolt, her heart thrummed to life in her hears. Everything slowed, as if this place had a thousand voices, all vying for her attention. Hushed whispers flowed through her mind and threatened to separate her from the world around her. Her heart was an unrelenting force in her body, threatening to burst at any moment.

“Child, what’s the matter?” Maz’s voice cut through Rey’s fugue and she stammered, focusing on her surroundings first, and then on Maz.

The voices had stopped for the time being, and Rey decided that maybe this was a result of exhaustion, or anxiety, nothing more. She worked quickly to change her demeanor and nodded, smiling wanly.

“Yes, I’m fine. Just very tired from all the traveling.”

Maz didn’t look entirely convinced, but she nodded and opened the door closest to her and stepped outside. Rey followed, and turned to see the face of the sprawling manor for the first time. A small gasp escaped her as she took in the sight of her new home. Three stories. That’s how tall her new home was. She could hardly believe that was a possibility, having been stuck in a series of small, one-room spaces for most of her life. A darker realization dawned on her as she ascended the steps to the front door. This place looked oddly familiar. It _felt_ familiar. Rey pushed the thought from her mind, intent on coming back to it later. Right now, she had an extensive tour of the property ahead of her.

Maz guided her through each and every room of the house, sharing little bits of information on each space as she went. They started with the entry way, which had two sets of spiral staircases leading to different wings of the manor. On the other side of the staircases, the doorway to the cellar resided. Mr. Kenobi was a bit of a collector, as he had a wine cellar full of finely aged bottles, ranging vastly in their diverse types and lifespans. Rey traced her fingers over them as Maz went on about Mr. Kenobi and his collection, though she referred to him as Ben. Shelf after shelf of aged liquor twisted around the corner, until they came to a dead end with an impressive display. On a wooden mantle at the end of the room, there was a full set of armor, that of a large black knight. Above the armor on the wall, two silver swords laid across one another on a large, round shield.

“Are these real?” Rey gestured to the suit of armor and the swords and looked inquisitively to Maz. She nodded and let out a small laugh.

“Yes of course, child. Real silver and iron. Forged centuries ago, and restored to near perfection for display.”

“Wow.” Is all Rey could manage before Maz tugged her back upstairs and continued the tour. She was shown Mr. Kenobi’s study as well as his private quarters, which would serve as her private quarters soon enough. It was of massive size and contained an equally impressive shower room, which she thought she could conceivably fit all of her possessions in with no issue. There was a single showerhead in the center of the room, positioned above the expansive tile floor. Windows, which according to Maz, were made of crystal glass, lined the wall above her and let a steady stream of light inside that stretched across the room. Rey was unsure how long it would take to adjust to all this space. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that after she signed some papers, all of this was hers.

Maz glanced at the grandfather clock in Mr. Kenobi’s room and swore under her breath. “I’m so sorry Rey, but I have to cut this tour short. The only things I haven’t shown you are the greenhouse and the library, but you can look over them if you wish. I have some pressing matters to attend to.”

Maz started to head for the door when Rey’s eyes flitted to the bedroom winow. Through it, she could see a small cottage in the distance, obscured by fog, with one window glowing with light. Steam rose steadily from it’s chimney, further burying it in a smoky haze.

“Wait,” Rey said. “Maz, who lives down there?”

Maz quickly returned to her side and stood on her tiptoes to look through the window, sighing as she came back down. “That is your groundskeeper. He has been here for twenty years. His name is Ben. Ben Solo.”

“Ben Solo.” Rey mused, the same seemed to roll off her tongue so well. “I suppose I should introduce myself? Are there other workers here I should say hello-“

“Do not disturb Ben Solo. He’s a very secluded person, Rey. He wouldn’t take kindly to a knock on his door. He will come to meet you when the time is right.”

The look of confusion must have been evident on Rey’s face, because Maz sighed again and continued. “I know, I know. He is a very eccentric man, much like his friend, Ben Kenobi. But he has his reasons.”

Rey wasn’t convinced, but she didn’t press the subject any further. She followed Maz back downstairs and gazed once more upon the walls and stairs unfolding before her, and how they seemed to go on forever. Maz reached into her pocket and pulled out a set of keys, handing them to Rey hastily. It occurred to Rey that she hadn’t said whether she wanted the estate, but the more she fought it, the more it felt like she couldn’t refuse. She needed a fresh start, and this was the perfect place to discover herself in. Maz opened one of the double wooden doors and headed out, but before she left, she turned around once more.

“Oh and…Rey? Don’t pay attention to any rumors you may hear when you go out into town, okay?”

“Rumors?” Rey replied.

“Yes, this place is home to many legends, and the locals tend to blow them out of proportion. I would however recommend that you stay out of the forest at night. Very easy to get lost. And we do get some dangerous wildlife in these hills. Be safe, child.” Maz smiled and closed the door behind her before Rey could reply. Something turned upside down in her stomach as she thought of what Maz had said. But most of all, Rey was curious about her groundskeeper. _Ben Solo_. She wanted to meet him. To hell with what Maz said.

\------------------

Rey strode down the cobblestone path to the small hut her new groundskeeper lived in. Her heart raced as the cottage grew closer and the smell of cooked meat drifted to her in the air. For some reason, the inclination to make this trek down to his cottage hadn’t left her mind since Maz had left, and that was a few hours ago. The sun was beginning to set as she made her way to the door.

When she reached it, she hesitated. She didn’t know what to expect from this man. Maz had told her nothing aside from his name, and everything else had been too cryptic to interpret. She breathed in, and exhaled slowly. _Just knock. What’s the worst that could happen? Just do it._ She told herself these things and yet she still hesitated as she raised her hand up, intent on knocking. The sound of pots and pans clanking together could be heard through the door, and as Rey finally got up the nerve to knock, the sounds immediately ceased. The only sound that stood clear in her head was the rapid beat of her own heart as she knocked a second time.

For several seconds there was only silence, and Rey was left wondering if she had imagined it all, that maybe he wasn’t home. Just as she was about to give up and turn away, the door swung open and a tall, dark-haired man stood behind the door. Only his head peeked from behind the door, and a dark hood was draped over it. Rey could see his eyes as they studied her, slowly tracing up and down her form. When they finally returned to her own gaze, his eyes seemed to glow in the growing darkness around them.

“What do you want?” He asked, his low voice rumbling through her and sending a chill up her spine.

“I’m…I’m Rey. The new resident. I wanted to meet you…”

He said nothing, but his eyes still lingered on hers, seeming to pierce into her soul from behind his black hood. In the low light, she could see his facial features well enough. He had a very pronounced nose that adorned his face in an almost elegant manner. His cheekbones were sharp and stretched down to his strong chin. Though he didn’t look conventional in many senses, he was utterly handsome in his own right. Rey felt herself flush at the thought and tried desperately to hide it from him. He also towered over Rey, she figured he was almost seven feet tall. It was hard to pinpoint his age, but Rey guessed he was in his late twenties, maybe just barely thirty. She finally broke the silence.

“You’re Ben, right? Ben Solo?”

He seemed to recoil at the sound of his own name, but he nodded in response.

“And you…” His eyes traveled along her body once more. “You’re _Rey._ ”

Rey simply nodded but cursed herself internally as she felt herself redden even more. Something about the way he said her name was hypnotic, enticing. The way he looked at her too, as if she were an oil painting from an era long gone, something to be admired for it’s beauty. Rey cleared her throat and continued her attempt to get to know him, as futile as it seemed now.

“I’m staying here starting tonight. Did you want to maybe come over and talk over coffee, or tea?”

Unbeknownst to either of them, the door had gradually opened further, and Ben now stood in the doorway, his cloaked body looming over her. The distance between them had closed too. Rey was unsure if she had gotten closer to him or vice versa, or perhaps it was both of them. They were now within three feet of each other, and the distance was threatening to close even more. Before it could, Ben finally replied.

“No. Tonight is…important. I need to be alone.”

He offered no other explanation or promise before shutting the door unceremoniously, leaving Rey alone with her thoughts and a giant manor once again. She sighed and turned to head back to the house. When she reached her bedroom, she opened her lone suitcase she’d brought and felt around for her pajamas. She pulled her leggings and shirt off and reached for her PJ’s when something caught her eye. Through the window in her room, she noticed the cottage at the end of the trail once more, and she could have sworn she saw a figure peering up at her from the little window of the cottage. She blinked, and it was gone.

Am elegant king-sized bed stood near the window and after pulling her pajamas on, she plopped onto it, not wanting to go to sleep yet, but not knowing what else she’d do with her night. Maz would be by in the morning with the paperwork, and soon enough this place would be hers. In the meantime, she decided she should rest. She had also decided she wasn’t done trying to get to know Ben Solo. She would persist until she got to know him, even if it annoyed him to no end.

Sleep was elusive that night, but once her thoughts drifted back to Ben, she finally began to drift off. When sleep finally found her, she had no nightmares. But what waited for her when she awoke would surely take their place.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey decides to investigate when she witnesses a disturbing situation involving Ben solo.

Something stirred her from sleep, something deep within her mind, a fleeting instinct to open her eyes. Everything came into focus around her, and Rey groaned as she saw the time. She’d only slept for a few hours, and she needed more than that. But something nagged at her mind, something pulled her to lift herself out of the massive king-sized bed that now belonged to her. She crossed the lavish room and made her way to the window, peering down to the brick Hut where the elusive _Ben Solo_ spent all of his time. The window to his hut emitted a faint glow that cast itself out onto the lawn in the dark of the night.

            Her eyes lingered sleepily on his hut, and just as she was about to turn back and head for bed, something caught her eye in the dark. Her heart leapt in her chest as she strained to see what was happening. A figure clad in all black was dragging… _something_ behind it. From where she stood, it looked like an amorphous blob of darkness. As the figure dragged it closer to the hut, Rey’s eyes finally made sense of what she was seeing. Ben Solo was dragging the carcass of a deer behind him. Toward his hut. She recoiled from the window in disgust, her hand shooting up to cover her gaping mouth as a small gasp escaped her.

            She tried to reason with herself, tried to make sense of what she was seeing. Perhaps he was a hunter, and maybe that was where he got his food, from the nearby woods. There was nothing abnormal about that, was there? She looked through the window again and saw him struggling with the deer, it’s back legs kicking at him in a furious attempt to escape his grip. Ben appeared to have been struck by one of the hooves and recoiled, still clutching the deer in one hand. Ben raised his free hand toward the animal, and it suddenly dropped to the ground. Ben dragged the now dead animal toward the door of his hut and opened it violently, tossing the carcass inside. He slumped into the wall outside the hut and came to a sitting position. He seemed to be panting, and he wiped a hand across his face.

            Growing concern was eating its way through Rey as she saw all this unfold. What had he done to the deer? He hadn’t even touched it with that hand, and yet she’d seen the animal collapse in front of him. And why had he wiped his face? Was he injured in the struggle with the dying animal?

            She gave one last cautionary glance out the window, just in time to see Ben’s hut door slam shut behind him. The glow from his window faded almost entirely, and Rey figured he must have drawn the curtains. Smoke started billowing from the small chimney, adding to the lingering fog draped over the property. Rey wondered how long that fog would be here. Perhaps it was a permanent phenomenon, one she should get used to. She didn’t think she ever would.

            Rey pulled a sweatshirt and sweatpants out of her suitcase, which still laid open on the floor of her new bedroom. She would organize what little personal items she possessed later. Now, wanted to check on Ben. She slid her warmer clothes over her pajamas, which were a pair of shorts and her bra in this instance and headed for the stairs. She took several wrong turns before successfully finding the elaborate staircase that lead down to the entryway. She made a mental note to take a more thorough tour of her own house the next day. As she neared the front door, Rey noticed water beading up on the stained glass on both sides of the door. She pulled her hood up and headed outside.

            The walk to his hut is deceptively long and winding. The rain had gone from a light trickle to a steady fall and Rey stuffed her hands in the pockets of her sweatshirt. She couldn’t place it, but something inside her was aching to see Ben, to make sure he wasn’t injured. She was sure he could handle himself, but she was dissatisfied with her previous attempt at getting to know him and wanted to try again.

            She finally reached his hut and made her way to the door. Before she knocked, a loud thud met her ears and she froze. The thuds sped up and continued, growing in intensity. A shiver traveled up Rey’s spine as the noises became muffled, and almost… _wet?_ She backed away from the door and headed around the side of the hut to the window, peering through a small crack in the curtains. A large form was hunched over in the dark, snarling and ripping away at something beneath it. Rey’s eyes widened, and she saw a pool of slick red forming beneath the hulking figure, it’s frantic arms flinging gore in every direction. A voice drifted into her head, something primal and unnerving. It started as undiscernible whispers but grew into raspy, half-human growls.

_Hungry…hungry for flesh. I need blood._

As terrified as she was, Rey listened to the voice and watched the creature inside the hut as it tore into its victim, realizing that somehow, she was hearing its thoughts. At some point Rey had found footholds on bricks jutting out of the hut, and as she stood up on her tip toes to get a better view of the gruesome scene in front of her, the brick below her right foot gave way. As it scraped past the rest of the bricks and fell unceremoniously to the ground with a loud _crack,_ Rey’s eyes shifted back to the creature. It stopped dead at the sound outside and whirled around toward the window, it’s eyes yellow and piercing through the glass.

            _Shit._

Everything slowed as she started back toward the house, the only noise she could hear was the ceaseless thrum of her heart. She chanced a look behind her and saw the door to Ben’s hut springing outward as the creature attempted to free itself. Her run turned into a sprint, and Rey feared her legs wouldn’t be able to carry her fast enough. She was halfway between the hut and her house when she finally heard it, a thunderous _crunch_ and a subsequent howl that filled the night air around her, making the hairs on her neck stand on end.

            _Shit shit shit._

            The rain was coming down mercilessly now, she hoped it would slow the creature down long enough for her to…to what? Call the police? What would they possibly do? Rey quickened her pace, the air burning her in her lungs as she finally reached her front door. She swung it open and slammed it behind her, her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. Thunder sounded overhead and shook the house, startling Rey considerably. Lightning followed soon after, illuminating the enormous entry in front of her. She faced the door, backing away slowly as more thunder cracked outside. As lightning lit the room up once again, she saw it.,

            The shadow of a hairy, muscular beast stretched across the floor and to her feet as she stumbled backward. As she backed away, her heels connected to the stairs behind her and she fell hard, knocking the wind out of herself as she went. She looked back up in time to see a pair of glowing yellow eyes fall on her. The creature’s breath fogged against the stained glass as it glared at her. Then it moved to the door. The scratching started again, and Rey rose to her feet and went around the staircase toward the cellar. Worst case scenario, she would hide down there all night, and call for help in the morning. She realized too late that her phone was still all the way upstairs, laying on her bed where she left it.

            She descended the steps hastily, nearly tumbling down as she went. Adrenaline was driving her down here, for reasons she couldn’t determine. As she reached the bottom and entered the cellar, she heard the unmistakable sound of the door flying open upstairs, now muffled by several layers of concrete. She flicked the cellar light off and felt her way around in the dark. The small windows decorating the walls overhead offered minuscule specks of light to help guide her through the endless racks of wine bottles.

            As she reached the end of the line, she slid under a wine rack and stood impossibly still, quieting her breath as much as she could. Her ears adjusted to the silence and she started to calm down, thinking maybe the creature had given up and left. As the possibility crossed her mind, she heard footfalls above her.

            _FUCK._

            It was in the entryway, and judging by the sound of the footfalls, it was stalking its way toward the cellar. She realized now that she hadn’t even closed the door to the cellar and cursed herself silently. As the creature grew closer, its thoughts crept back into her head, and this time they were about her.

            _Girl…a girl…she’s here. I smell her. I smell her sweat. I smell her flesh…I need it. Need it. Need it. Need it._

            The mantra played again and again in her head and she choked back tears, the fear finally overwhelming her. She had nowhere to go now, and it was out for her blood. The monster had reached the stairs and descended them quickly, it’s feet smacking loudly on the concrete floor as it continued its hunt. An image cut through Rey’s brain and subdued her fear. The swords. The swords and armor set were only a few feet away from her. If she moved now, she might have time to defend herself. It could smell her, and it was only a matter of time before her smell led the monster straight to her.

            Rey slithered out from under the wine rack and crept toward the swords on the wall around the corner. She could see the blades gleaming in the dark, just above the set of armor. She reached a trembling hand toward the sword in front and tugged, only to find that it was firmly stuck in place. Panic surged through her as she used both hands in a second attempt, the sword still fighting her as she heard the beast rounding the corner.

            It seemed to bark as it recognized her in the dark, and its low growl filled the room. With one final pull, the longsword came loose and nearly toppled Rey over under its weight. She turned on her heels and used her body to support the weight of the sword as she met the creature’s stare. Its snout emerged from the darkness, a thin beam of light illuminated a pale face matted with black hair. Those eyes, how they gleamed in the dark, how they seemed to amplify the distorted feeling around her, it was her nightmare.

            But this was really happening.

            The monster lunged toward her with a guttural snarl, and Rey raised the longsword with her remaining strength, and brought it down in a swift arc, As the blade connected to the beast, it howled in pain, falling to the ground and spraying a fresh pool of blood onto the floor. Rey dragged the sword toward the creature, intent on delivering another blow. It turned up to look at her, it’s eyes meeting hers as it whimpered at her feet. She had cut its face all the way down to its chest, the cut oozing enough blood to reach her shoes. Rey raised the longsword once again, but before she could strike, the creature turned on its heels and flew to the exit, clamoring loudly up the stairs. Rey followed behind it, albeit nowhere near as quickly as it had bounded through the room. As it went, it had knocked over and broken at least thirty bottles of wine, something Rey was unsure how she could have possibly missed. She stepped over puddles and wine and blood and did her best to avoid the broken glass as she finally made it to the stairway.

            Rey ascended the stairs, following the trail of blood to her front door, which surprisingly was still on its hinges. As she stepped outside to search for the beast, she saw the woods in the distance rustling. The muffled sound of a pained howl reached her ears from somewhere deeper in the forest, punctuated by a particularly powerful clap of thunder. The rain was still coming down furiously, and adrenaline was giving way to exhaustion. Rey was able to close the front door without it looking like it was broken into, something she was grateful for. She decided that in the morning, she’d go look for it. She wouldn’t call for help. Who would believe her? She shuddered to think of the looks she’d get if she told the police she was attacked by a wolf man.

            As she slumped to the floor, she regarded the bloodstained floor before her. Dammit. She’d have to clean this up, or she’d have to invent some elaborate story to tell Maz in the morning. Her body decided for her as her eyes slipped shut, and sleep overtook her.

This time, there were no yellow eyes, just blackness.


	4. The Black Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take an interesting turn in this chapter, so I felt the need to explain it a little.   
> This chapter takes place 200 years before the first three chapters. There's a reason for this. I don't want to give anything away, but I am using a reincarnation/immortal dynamic in the story. This was how I was planning to do it from the get-go.   
> I got to chapter 3 - the one I was most excited about - and finished it. At that point, I didn't know where I wanted to go next so i shelved the story. Over a few weeks I finally began to put together two fic ideas into one, in a coherent and bizarre way.   
> This story is still about Rey and Kylo, Kylo being a werewolf is still an integral part of the story. This is just showing how the past is connected to the future of the story, the future being the first 3 chapters.   
> If you're still with me, prepare for *intimidating Knight* Kylo and please enjoy. Let me know if anything needs explaining. I can always re-write parts.   
> Huge apologies for the delay to the few of you who like this story, thanks for sticking around! Tell me what you think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 years in the past (relative to the first three chapters)  
> Kylo is a Feared Knight  
> Rey is named Kira  
> It will make sense I promise

##  _Approximately 200 years before Rey encountered Ben Solo, the werewolf._

The fortress loomed in the distance as Kylo Ren gazed over the crest of the cliff, his Knights waiting patiently behind, all still on horseback and awaiting his orders. A powerful wind ripped between them, sending the ends of his black cloak flailing in all directions. They were deep in the clutches of night, and all that could be heard were the ragged huffs of the horses, who had only just come to a stop when they reached the highest point of the hill.

They had chosen this old castle as a place of refuge, probably reasoning that the monolithic stone walls would provide sufficient protection. Beneath his angular, shining mask, Kylo Ren, also known as the Black Knight, felt a devilish smile creep across his lips. The camp of mages would come to find soon enough, that stone walls made better tombs than safe havens. He raised his right hand toward the castle, whose windows glowed dimly with firelight in the distance, and sure enough, he could feel them. Some rested snugly in makeshift beds, others talked quietly, bathed in firelight. Though he couldn’t hear what they were saying, he could sense their fear. 

They had been running for years, after all. On behalf of the First Order, Sorcerer Snoke had sent Kylo and his Knights of Ren on a quest to conquer the scattered settlements in the unknown regions. Those who resisted were met with a swift end. Ultimately, most settlements complied. The stories of the few who’d escaped after resisting were enough to keep them scared. 

In the Unknown Regions, tales of the Black Knight and his loyal clan had spread like wildfire. Some whispered of his sword, which was said to contain the power of flame. Others spoke of his ability to control men, bend them to his will both mentally and physically. It was stories of this nature that kept most settlements in check, and the few poor souls who dared to defy the will of the First Order were never heard from again. 

 _Pyromancy_ is the word that none of them dared say aloud. The practice of such dark magic was forbidden in all the civilized settlements. Kylo had learned this skill as a part of his training with Sorcerer Snoke, along with many other abilities considered to be unnatural to other magic users. 

_Do not hesitate, Kylo Ren. Show no mercy to those who would question my wisdom._

And so with his head bowed, Kylo Ren had sworn an oath to the Sorcerer, a dark and mysterious figure who had been influencing him from a young age, unbeknownst to Ren. It was through Snoke that he was able to attain unimaginable power from an endless well of strength known as the Force.

Throughout the ages, many sorcerers had meddled with dark magic (or dark force) and become infamous for doing so. It was his own grandfather, Lord Vader, who had risen to power only to fall, crushed by the burden of compassion. It was the dark acts committed by Vader which helped lead Kylo into the dark. But what his uncle had done...that had been the final push. And so he fell, for the dark was the wellspring from which he drew his every breath, and so with each forward footstep and each life he took, he became more powerful. And once he was powerful enough, no one would stand in his way. 

He inhaled a sharp, frigid breath, and exhaled slowly as he disconnected himself from the group below. They had caught them while they were vulnerable, and now they’d know his wrath. 

_Only through bloodshed will you attain the power you seek._

_**Yes, master.** _

Kylo Ren turned on his heel and mounted his steed once more, before turning his attention back to the Knights. He had no idea how long he’d silently regarded the fortress before them, but the Knights knew better than to question his methods. They were, after all, students of his own teaching, as he was a student of Snoke. After a few more seconds of consideration, he finally spoke. 

“Four exits. I want two of you at the west and east entrances, two at the rear. Leave the front entry to me.” 

With that, he dug his heels into the black beast he sat upon, and started toward the castle. 

\----

As the dreaded Kylo Ren led his Knights toward the castle, a girl sat upright in her bunk. Already unable to sleep, she had sensed an intrusion from the outside. The faintest of whispers had roused her from the beginnings of sleep, and she feared the worst was about to come. She pulled her hair into her usual style, the three buns she’d been so accustomed to since she was a girl in the long forgotten deserts of Jakku, and she stood, heading for the corridor which led to the rest of the castle.

An uncanny arrangement of lanterns and torches lit the corridor, and she followed them toward the next sleeping chamber. Something in her heart was urging her forward, so she picked up her pace. As she reached the next great wooden door, not dissimilar to the one separating her bed chambers from the rest of the fortress, the door flew open before she could even knock. She was suddenly face to face with Poe, a fellow mage learner she’d come to know quite well over the years. His dark hair fell into his eyes and he brushed it aside, stepping back to let her through.

“Kira? Did you feel it too?” He asked.

“Yes, I felt...something. Almost as if-“

“Someone was watching us.” He finished for her. She nodded and crossed her arms, a concerned expression adorning her young face. “Shall I alert the others?” She asked, already moving toward the seemingly endless corridor behind them.

“Yes, wake everyone up. Even if it was nothing. Better safe than sorry.” She nodded and made to turn around, but Poe caught her shoulder and spun her back toward him. “Kira, wait!”

She cocked an eyebrow but didn’t protest, waiting for him to continue. He removed his hand from her shoulder and sighed, moving to rub his eyes, both of which bore cruel, dark circles.

“Wake the younglings too, but try not to frighten them. Just say we’re doing a drill. We’re just...” he waved his hands around, searching for the right word. “Being careful.”

Kira nodded and started again toward the rest of the sleeping mages in the castle.

——-

She had warned most of the camp before she heard it- the unmistakable sound of hooves clattering against stone. Though she was unsure of how close they were, she knew they would be here any minute. Panic surged through her chest and she sprinted through the stone hallway and knocked on every door she saw, rousing everyone she could find. There were roughly 50 people in their camp. Twenty adults and thirty young mage learners, all capable of varying levels of magic use. Kira led the group to the chambers in the back of the castle, leaving the children with a group of skillful mages who would protect them. Kira headed to the courtyard with Poe and the other highest ranking mages in her group, when suddenly, they heard it. 

_THUD THUD THUD._

Someone was pounding on the front doors. Her arms began to go numb as the thuds continued, going on longer with each repeated knock. Poe stepped up toward the towering wooden doors, intending to address whoever was on the other side. Before he could say anything at all, a pronounced CRUNCH echoed through the room, enough to make them all wince at the sound. Kira’s eyes shot to the stone arch above the doors in time to see the stones separate and collapse toward them. She heard screams, and braced herself as shattered stone rained down cruelly overhead. When the barrage of falling rocks finally ceased, Kira’s eyes readjusted to the moonlight streaming in through the hole in the fortress. The stone walls and heavy wooden doors had exploded outward, carrying with them lingering flames which danced wildly from the entry to the courtyard. And in the dust, she could see a figure sauntering through the rubble, heading toward Poe, who was closest to the entrance.

Poe tried in vain to defend himself, sending a bolt of lightning screaming from his palm just as Kylo Ren raised his own to absorb it and send it back into Poe, knocking him backward violently. The Black Knight then drew his sword, and Kira watched in horror as he raised it over his head and it erupted in flames, starting at his wrist and ending at the point of the blade. The fire twisted around the sword and shimmered in the darkness, casting an eerie blood orange glow onto his elongated steel mask.

She vaguely registered three more loud noises, and felt the panic sink in again. They were cornered. Some part of her decided to take action, and she turned on her heels and ran directly back into the fortress toward her quarters. Her sword was there. It was the only chance she had. She could hear it-  _him -_ utter a growl of frustration as she quickly rounded a corner and down the narrow stone corridor. She chanced a glance backward and saw fire erupt from under the doorway she’d only just passed through, and screamed, quickening her pace.

A seemingly endless trail of dark stone hallways unraveled in front her before Kira finally reached her quarters. Flinging open the door and reaching toward her bed, her sword leaping from beneath the flimsy frame and into her palm, unsheathing itself in the process.

She could sense him getting closer, a dark ripple in the force reverberating within her conscious mind. She concentrated and found that she had at least a vague sense of where he was, and she supposed he saw her as well. The only way back led straight to him.

_Better to stay back and wait for him. The younglings need a chance to escape._

So she exited her room hastily and rounded the next corner, planting her feet below her and readying herself for his arrival.

Incoherent growls echo from somewhere in the fortress, and she knew it was him _. It. The creature in the mask that was hunting her._

Dread seeped from every corner of her mind as she sensed him growing closer, ever closer.

A faint glow emerged at the end of the hall, and Kira froze.  _He’s almost here._

The blazing tip of his broadsword came into view, the eerie glow illuminating only his mask, which she now noticed, was very battle-worn. The helmet was silver, and his eyes shone through it. Even at a distance, she can see his eyes piercing her from the end of the corridor, can almost feel his hands reaching into her mind and taking control of her body.

Kira begins to lose consciousness, and Kylo Ren is a lot closer than she thought it was. He caught her in his arms, one in the crook of her knees and the other cradling her torso. The last thing she remembers is the distant sound of a sword -her sword- clattering to the ground as the Black Knight swept her off her feet. And then nothing. Total blackness.

——-

She had caught his eye even as he emerged from the fog. After taking care of that mage’s pitiful attempt at stunning him, Kylo Ren stalked closer to the next person he saw; a young, female mage...

... with her auburn hair up in three buns.

Something stirred in him. Something he both feared and hoped for, but was unable to know for certain whether it was true or not. Images spun and shifted in his mind as he finally remembered.

Her.

The girl he’d been forced to leave behind at the Jedi Academy. When Luke had tried to murder him in his sleep. Could it really be her?

Kylo Ren intended to find out. 


	5. The Black Knight | Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because my readers have been such great sports and so loyal to this story even through my notoriously bad writer’s block, i present another update to Blood Moon. That’s two in two days! Enjoy!
> 
> (This was written hastily, so a few grammatical or spelling errors may be present)
> 
> A continuation of the timeline shift presented in the previous chapter, where Kylo Ren is a powerful sorcerer and Knight who thinks he recognizes Kira.

As she laid unconscious in his arms, Kylo Ren studied the girls’ every move. The way her chest delicately rose and fell, how she clutched at his robes in her sleep, muttering something about darkness, and yellow eyes. She was a fitful sleeper, it seemed. Whatever nightmares she was having were visceral and untamed, he could feel the energy coming off her body in waves. Surely if she knew who she was clutching and holding onto, were she awake, she’d be revolted. Disgusted. Horrified. 

Even if he told her, would she remember? Would she  _want_  to remember? Perhaps she’d moved on, forgotten the promise they made before the disaster, before the temple burned down, set ablaze by his own hand after his greatest betrayal. And all the horror had only been a precursor to the dark path he supposed he was always destined to walk. Doomed from birth, it seemed. His family talked behind his back, always about him, always unaware that he could hear every word. But there was one word that stood out from the rest. 

_Monster._

That’s what his father had called him. A monster. There was perhaps no grudge in existence that was held onto as tightly as Kylo Ren held onto this. Of course there was the night at the Temple, when he’d woken to Luke with his sword drawn and ready to strike. Betrayal. It was the great white steed he would forever ride on, his vengeance a gouge cut deep into anyone in his way, welling with blood. 

But perhaps no amount of bloodshed could sate him. For every life he took, he only grew more conflicted, and the emptiness which had taken root in his heart that night only continued to grow, stretching its menacing tendrils outward, threatening to swallow him whole. 

 As all these thoughts slithered through his mind, he had made his way through the castle and to the back corridors, which he knew led to the dungeon below. He’d received this intel from one of his Knights who was especially gifted in mind-probing, a skill they had learned from Kylo himself. 

Kylo Ren was equally adept at such forms of extracting information, but he wasn’t concerned with the other mages, as he had full confidence the Knights could keep them docile and compliant. What he really wanted was to find out if he was right about this girl, this nobody, this otherwise completely unremarkable human being who had stirred in him the long dormant feelings of need and compassion. 

As he descended the stairs, the girl stirred again, her eyes fluttering as she struggled to escape the realm of sleep. 

“Wha….where….” She tried to say, but he calmed her with a gentle touch of his hand to her cheek, and her eyes closed once again. 

“Hush, little one. We’re almost there.” He said, not knowing whether or not she could hear him, but wanting to reassure her just in case. 

Finally, they arrived at the base of the stairs and he started toward the center of the room. The room was framed with four archways on each side, all open to neighboring chambers of equal sides. He saw what he was looking for in the center of the room; a chair bolted to the floor, which had arm and leg restraints and was raised a few feet off the ground. He approached it and gently began to slide her body into the frame, being careful not too wake her just yet. Once he secured the arm and leg restraints, he glanced back up to her and watched as her nose curled into a grimace and she twitched, probably under the influence of another bad dream. He decided it was time. With a wave of his hand, the spell wore off and he knew it would only be a matter of time before she woke. He decided not to force it, that he’d wait instead for the girl to wake on her own. He took a seat on a protruding stone ledge slightly below and in front of the chair, and waited, never taking his eyes off her. 

———–

She finally stirred. 

Kira groaned as she woke, her eyes struggling to adjust to the darkness of the cavernous space she was in. She tried to reach for her face but found that her hands were restrained, and upon attempting to move her legs, found them to be equally immovable. Her eyes suddenly registered a figure sitting below her, hunched over in the dark, it’s head cocked curiously as it watched her. Kira’s heart leaped into her throat as her eyes finally made sense of what she was seeing, the Black Knight himself was studying her, and seemingly with great interest. 

“You’re awake.” It said, the low voice distorted by the mask it wore. An attempt at friendliness? Kira was confused and infuriated, still unable to remember how she’d gotten here. 

“Where am I?” She pleaded, failing to recognize any detail about the room she was in. 

“We are in the bowels of the castle.” He was quick to respond, his voice carried and almost anxious tone, as if he’d been waiting for this conversation for a long time, as uninteresting of an exchange as it currently was. 

“Where are my friends?” She demanded, her tone suddenly exuding righteous fury. 

“You mean the mages who failed to stop us from taking this castle?” He asked. 

She said nothing and stared at the creature before her, the rage evident on her face. 

“Or-” He began again. “Did you mean the forty or so mages and children we found in the hidden room upstairs?” 

Kira’s heart sank as she realized the Knights had found them. What had they done? Were all of her friends dead? And the children? She felt sick even considering it. 

_“What have you done to them?!”_ Kira hissed through gritted teeth. “If you hurt them, if you hurt the children I swear I’ll-” Kylo waved his hand and cut her off.

“They’re gone.”

“What do you mean, _gone_?!”

“We let them go.” He said, almost casually. Before Kira could ask why, he began again. “I was uninterested in them. I only wanted you.” She felt his gaze shift to her, even through the helmet he still wore. He rose to his feet and approached her. He began slowly circling her chair, silently walking with his hands behind his back. Kira was incredulous, unconvinced. 

“You mean to tell me that  _you_ , the mighty  _Kylo Ren_ , who has killed countless others and burned down everything in his path, just let these children go?” She spat, unwilling to give in to his tricks just yet. 

He circled her again and came to face her, his silver mask only inches from her face now. Kira tried to appear unafraid in his presence, but her shaking body and averted eyes betrayed her. Up until this point, she hadn’t gotten a look this close at him, and she doubted anyone else had ever been this close to him and survived. There was a distinct aura about him, his scent was that of charcoal and brimstone, and his eyes glowed bright, as if the core of the Earth had been condensed and squeezed into his eye sockets. Skillfully carved lines curved their way down the metal of his mask horizontally, separating the mouth region from the rest of the helmet. Atop the helmet, two twisted and jagged horns protruded from the sides, which bulged from beneath the fabric of his black hood. 

His breathing grew heavier and slower, if not utterly ragged. Kira’s eyes darted to his chest, which heaved beneath his thick-woven black robes. Just as they both realized the short distance between them was continuing to shrink, he spoke.

“You think…that I would  _murder children_.” Kira looked down and saw that his fists were shaking at his sides, hands clenching and releasing rhythmically.  

He suddenly spun around and headed toward an ancient, wooden table a few feet away. With his back to her, his hands burst violently into flames as Kira watched in horror. He thrust both hands under the table and flung it forward and into the nearest stone wall, Fire and dust and stone shot out in all directions, and she heard a distinct sound, that familiar growl she’d heard only hours before in the castle, and she recognized it as frustration. Somehow, he was upset that she thought him capable of killing children. He cared what she thought of him. 

The dust settled and she saw his silhouette standing in stark contrast against the flames left behind when he’d sent the table flying into the wall. He stood facing away from her for a long time and she stayed silent, unsure of what he wanted but afraid to ask. 

“What do you know about Luke Skywalker?” He blurted, turning around to face her again. Kira winced, confused by the quick change of subject after such a violent outburst. 

“He was the last Jedi.” 

“And?” He said sternly. 

“I was his Padawan. One of many. There was a temple. I have dreams - bad dreams about it all the time. It’s always the same. I dream that the temple gets destroyed, overtaken by flames. And my…friend, my childhood friend  _Ben_ , he’s always there.” Tears streamed down her face and he realized with great sadness that in her sorrow, in the lines in her face when she was hurt, he recognized her. And her hair, although somewhat disheveled,was still pulled up in three buns behind her head. 

Kylo’s eyes shoot back up to her from where they wandered, and he stepped closer to her. “Your friend? Ben? What happened to him?” 

“Luke said…he said that Ben had died. That _you killed him_.” She could barely control her sobs now, and her vision blurred with moisture. She looked up to him, awaiting his response. 

“Is that what he told you.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement. 

Confusion grew within Kira as she eyed him, trying to make sense of his emotional outbursts. “I should have known he’d lie. Nobody wanted to see the great Legend  _Luke Skywalker_  for what he really was. A coward.” He sneered. 

Slumping his shoulders, he sighed. “But he was right, in a way. Ben Solo did die that night. I made sure of that.” 

A vicious sob wracked her body as fresh tears leaked from her eyes. She looked utterly heartbroken, he could feel the energy in her body beginning to sour. Her life force was powerful, usually a shining beam in the fog of the Force. But now it felt saggy, almost rotten. He could taste it in the air. 

“Do you miss him?” His voice was barely above a whisper, spoken so softly that it broke Kira out of her miserable haze. 

“Yes. Every day. I never stop thinking about him. He was the only person I’ve ever loved.” She looked down at her feet as more tears emerged, and suddenly…

She felt a hand, wiping the tears from her cheek. Her eyes flicked up and she saw that he’d removed one of his black gloves was now touching her and trying to soothe her. “Why are you doing this?” She pleaded, her voice shaking. 

“If you could see his face again, would you want to?” He turned away from her now and and continued talking. 

“I don’t understand.” 

“If you could see him again, talk to him again,  _would you do it_? 

“Yes!” She yelled, her heart thrumming loudly in her chest. 

Without saying another word, he threw back his hood and slowly lifted the mask off his head. Kira watched in awe as long, deceptively well-kept black hair emerged from beneath the helmet. His face was unconventional, but elegant nonetheless. Dark crescents hung under both his eyes, and below them was a pair of full, pursed lips. He let the helmet clatter unceremoniously to the floor and approached her, lightly touching her face again, grazing it with his fingers. 

Realization found her like gravity, falling upon her at terminal speed as it all came together. 

“ ** _Ben?_** ” 

He leaned into her and pressed his lips against hers, eliciting a quiet whimper from within her. She leaned against him as much as she could while still restrained. He seemed to sense this, because moments later he snapped his fingers and the restraints came loose, sending her forward into his embrace, She returned his kisses with fervor, gripping his robes in one of her small hands and threading the fingers of the other into his hair. 

They separated and caught their breath with their foreheads pressed lightly together, eyes focused on only each other. 

“Yes, Kira, it's me.” 


	6. The Black Knight III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert! It has all been leading up to this moment! this update took much longer than I wanted but I had to do several re-writes before I was satisfied with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut incoming

## Blood Moon: Chapter 6

**_The Black Knight III:_ **

Kira gazed up at the ceiling, unsure where the darkness ended and the stone began. A few lanterns hung lifelessly above her, only one held a flickering flame, and in the glow it cast upon them, Kira was sure that she could see that boy, that young man who had befriended her and gone by the name Ben Solo. Everything was as she remembered. His thick locks of black hair, his shimmering and soulful brown eyes. Her gaze fell again to his lips, which glistened in the faint glow of the lone lantern above. Suddenly she wished she could see more of him, anything at all.

Kylo picked up on her thoughts and quickly snapped his fingers, igniting a dancing flame in the palm of his right hand. As he spread his fingers, the flame separated from his hand and rose to the ceiling before splitting into five separate flames. Kira watched in silent awe as each flame drifted into its own lantern and brought merciful light into the room. 

Kira wasn’t quite sure when, but at some point they ended up in a sitting position on the stone floor. Kylo reached out hesitantly, and Kira grasped his hand. Before she could protest, he slid her toward him, spinning her around so she was in his lap.His arms slipped around her waist and he pulled her in close. Kira leaned back into him and sighed, closing her eyes and thinking of another time, a time when they were both so young and none of this mattered.

They held one another tightly, almost too tightly, as if they both thought that letting go would mean the other would sink into the floor and vanish forever. It was a primal, irrational fear, and Kira hated to give it any of her attention at all, but based on the unwavering grip Kylo Ren had on her body, he was feeling the same way.

The silence stretched out between them, but it wasn’t of an uncomfortable nature. Kylo had all but pulled her onto his lap and she had wrapped her legs around him with no hesitation. Even after half a decade, they still fit together perfectly, and could read one another with ease.

“What happened to you, Ben?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

His breath hitched and he winced, as if physically hurt by the question. She could sense the pain and confusion rising within him, and she quickly reached up to bring his mouth to hers, her hand gripping his face fiercely. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes once more, her fingers ghosting his jawline.

“You can tell me. You’ve always told me everything. Remember...” She swallowed hard, thinking of the safe way to say what she intended. “Remember when we were kids? And you told me about how you snuck into Luke’s library?”

The ghost of a smile pulled at his cheeks as he recalled that day, the day they accidentally created their bond.

“Yes.” He breathed. “How could I forget? Everything changed that day. Forever.”

She smiled and gently ran her fingers down his cheek. She felt him tremble at her touch, shivering at the closeness that he’d missed so much since they were separated. 

“You did that for me, Ben. You broke into Luke’s secret room because you thought you could help me with my nightmares.” Kira said softly. 

“But I made a mistake.”

“ _We_  made a mistake. And it was a good mistake at that. From then on, any time I needed you, you could be there. And I could do the same for you...” 

Kira moved to turn around and sat back down on his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist and cradling his face in her hands. “Our bond is what kept me sane, Ben.” 

His eyes flicked back up to hers and he nodded, a single tear streaking down his face silently. “It was the same for me. It was everything. You...” He paused, pulling Kira tighter to his chest. “You are everything.” 

Kira’s heart fluttered in her chest at his admission, and she grew light-headed from the feeling. Before she knew what she was doing, Kira felt herself closing in on him, felt her lips ghosting his, as if she was outside herself watching the scene unfold before her. 

“Ben...I love you...”

“I love you t-”

Before he could respond, Kira pressed her lips to his in a desirous kiss, savoring the way he groaned into her mouth. Kylo’s hands moved up the curves of her sides and back down again, resting appreciatively on her backside. Kira could feel him growing hard beneath her, his erection pressing insistently into her inner thigh. She looked down at the outline of his bulge, moving one hand to rub it through his pants and threading the other behind his neck and into his hair. Her name escaped his lips in a harsh whisper as she continued her ministrations, reaching up every so often to kiss him before moving back to his manhood. 

Suddenly, a harsh growl escaped him and he reached up to grab her hand, stopping her before it was too late. 

“No. I need you. Now. Let me take care of you.” His voice came out just above a whisper and sent a tingle up her spine and warmth surging between her legs. She complied and climbed off his lap as he detached his cloak and laid it down on the floor. He picked her up and set her gingerly onto black fabric, his longing gaze lingering on her a moment longer, causing Kira to go bright red under his gaze. 

He wasted no more time ridding her of her remaining clothes, tossing her shirt over her head and sliding her pants down to her ankles, leaving her only in her panties and a breast band. His hand reached up to meet her center, and she sighed under his touch, pushing herself onto his fingers. He slid his fingers through her folds, bypassing the scant piece of fabric blocking his way, savoring her mewls and whispers of encouragement. He slipped one finger inside her and she gasped, and showered him with appreciation through their bond. 

 _Yes. Oh, maker, yes. Yes Ben. I love it. I love you, I want you.._.

Her thoughts came through loud and clear as he continued toying with her, bringing her frustratingly close to climax and working her back down again. Sweat stood out on her forehead as she panted and whined beneath him, begging him for more. His thumb drew lazy circles around her clit and she shook under his touch, her whines growing louder with each circle he made around her most sensitive spot. 

“What do you want, sweetheart?” He asked, leaning in close and watching her face contort with a mixture of pleasure and frustration. 

“I want- _ah fuck_ -I want you!”

“Tell me what you want. And be specific.” He began circling her clit faster and harder. 

“I want your cock-uh....” She groaned and he stopped momentarily, eliciting a sharp whine from her throat. Her eyes shot up to him, indignant and frustrated. Then, she realized what he wanted. He was trying to hide his thoughts from her, but she could still pick up on them. Kira decided she would say it, but on her terms. 

_I’ll say it. But you have to open up to me. Let me in._

Kylo hesitated, uncertainty working its way through him as he clenched his jaw. His hand returned to her soaking wet sex and he slipped three fingers in, bringing Kira within reach of her release. As his hands resumed their original speed, Kira felt his end of the bond explode open, his emotions and desires crashing over her like a wave, and that wave carried her over the edge. Shuddered under his touch and ground herself against his fingers, incoherent mantras falling from her lips as her orgasm shook her body. 

“Now tell me, sweetheart. Tell me what you want.”

Still panting and riding the last waves of her orgasm, she locked eyes with him and parted her lips. “I want you...to fuck me. I want your cock inside me. I want you to come in me, fill me up with your love, Ben. Make me...yours. “ 

That was what evidently what he wanted to hear, because seconds later, he had shed his black tunic and pants, leaving himself bare before her. He flipped Kira around and pressed her to her hands and knees, moving one free hand to grip her ass eagerly. The sight of her submitting to him on all fours, her sex dripping wet for him and ready for his entry was almost enough to get him there. But he fought himself and stifled his desire, saving it for when he was deep inside her. 

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” He teased, prodding her entrance with the head of his cock. 

“Oh,  _yes._  Please, Ben _. Give it to me.”_ Kira punctuated the last phrase with a few playful shakes of her ass, inviting him to claim her as his own. 

Without warning, he pushed into her about halfway, and Kira stifled a cry by grabbing fistfuls of the cloak beneath her and moaning into the fabric. As he slid all the way into her, her mouth stood open in a silent, overwhelmed manner. As he began to rock his hips into her, she lost all ability to control herself and mewled loudly, her moans cresting as he buried himself fully inside her and pulled back, again and again. 

“Oh, fuck. Kira. You’re so wet, and so tight. So wet for me.” He uttered these encouragements and others like it amid the violent slap of flesh on flesh, a sound which he didn’t know he loved until now. As he found his rhythm, so did Kira, pushing her ass back onto him in time with his thrusts, driving him maddeningly deep inside of her. 

His thrusts began to brush against some hidden, wonderful spot and Kira felt herself approaching climax once again. 

“Oh,  _Ben_ , Right there.  _Right there_. Don’t stop. Don’t st-”  

He drove into her harder and harder, chasing his own climax and trying to hasten the approach of hers. His hands gripped her hips punishingly tight, and Kira was sure she’d have bruises by the time they were done. Not that she minded being marked by him. Something about it felt right, something primal within her liked the idea of being his. And only his. 

“That’s right, Kira. You’re mine. Say it.” 

Kylo grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back, still driving into her with punishing force. 

“I’m yours. I’m yours, Ben. All yours.” She could feel him saying it in his head, and she wasn’t sure it was on purpose, but it was quickening her arousal and leading her straight into orgasm. It resounded like one thousand voices in her head as she finally came undone. 

_Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine._

Kira moaned and pushed herself back onto him as she came, her inner walls fluttering around him. As Kylo felt her contract around him, he finally found his release. Gripping her hips even harder, he rammed into her backside with punishing force, pushing his spend deep inside her and uttering a primal growl as he reached his peak. 

He collapsed on top of her, clutching her body close to his and rolling them onto their sides on the cloak beneath them. She could still feel his cock pulsing inside her, and she clenched around him, smiling devilishly at the noise she got him to make. He finally slipped out of her, and she felt his cum dripping down her leg and some on her ass. Kylo ran a finger through the milky-white liquid and brought it to Kira’s lips. Although confused at first, she understood what he wanted quickly and sucked the finger into her mouth, rolling her tongue around the heady taste of his cum. 

“Good girl.” He said, his low voice rumbled. She licked his finger clean and released it with a loud pop, sighing contentedly into his embrace. He pulled his tunic over her and curled his arms around her waist, pulling her in close to his body. Kira could feel herself drifting into a doze, and even as she slipped fully into sleep in the arms of the Black Knight, she wondered what would come next. 

How would she tell her friends about this? How would he explain this to his Knights? Anxiety threatened to rouse her from sleep, but she felt a comforting presence shine into her mind, soothing her back into quiet dark. 

_It’ll be okay, sweetheart. We’ll figure it out together._

As he pressed this through their bond, Kira could feel a smile spreading across her face. Finally, they wouldn’t have to be alone anymore. 


End file.
